Is this school a Trick or a Treat?
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: When Kairi gives her cousin Jack a chance to visit her school for a all-week Halloween party and be excused from school work it's obvious what his answer is. But what would happen if the catch was more of a trick than a treat? Happy Halloween!
1. Too good to be a Treat

**Me:** Hey everyone here's my story for the holiday that either chills us to the bones or makes us howl to the moon. (Bad jokes I know) I hope you all like it and I wish you all a Spook-tacular Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the songs mentioned. I do own the O.C.s though. X3

* * *

**+Too good to be a _Treat_+**

"You want me to believe that going to a school, during the week before Halloween is suppose to be a good thing," a skeptical Jack Spicer asked his cousin. His redheaded cousin, Kairi Wise eagerly nodded. "Yeah, you'll love it Jack. Everyone's really nice there and you don't have to stay there and you don't even have to do school work; just me."

The boarding school Kairi went to, Wolfsbane Academy, had a tradition of having the students invite one member of their family to stay at the school and spend the week celebrating the week before Halloween with them. With both of her parents out of town Kairi thought her cousin would be an excellent third choice.

Jack scratched his chin, uncertain. "I **still **don'-""Did I mention your excused from doing schoolwork and homework from your actual school if you come."

He quickly left the living room they were in and came back with two suitcases. "When's the next flight to Aconite Falls?" Aconite Falls was the town where Wolfsbane Academy was located.

* * *

The flight was surprisingly enjoyable, seeing how the teens got to fly in first class and the plane only flew for 3 hours. Once Kairi and Jack got their luggage they were greeted by a chauffeur in a black suit and lead them to a sleek looking Mercedes and were driven out of the airport and onto the highway.

A half and hour passed and a sign was shown with the words saying.

_**~Welcome to Aconite Falls~**_

_**"A pleasant place to live" **_

The town was fairly quaint with an air of mystery to it. Most of the houses were of Victorian style and was soon replaced with large, tall pine trees zooming passed the car. Jack was about to fall asleep when Kairi nudged his side gently and woke up and gaped when he saw the school.

If the houses from the town looked like mansions, the school looked like a castle. **(1)** It was was grand, large, and had a spacious grounds. It also had an indoor pool! They both got out and went to the trunk to get their stuff and waved goodbye to the chauffeur.

Kairi glanced at her fidgeting cousin, concern. "You okay?"

He nodded and said, "Let's do this. I'm still getting free food right?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, playfully but nodded. They went up the front stairs and pulled the chord which rung a bell that sounded a lot like a gong. That definitely woke them up. In a matter of seconds, the wood carved double doors swung open and they both walked into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Me: **Yes this chapter was kinda short but I didn't get much time and I've been working on for only a few hours. :P Better something than nothing right?

**(1)- **I based the school to look like _Margam Castle_. If you have no idea what it looks like then Google image it. :)

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	2. Lucky Th13teen

_**~Lucky Th13teen ~**_

The moment Kairi and Jack walked through the front doors and got in, the doors shut quickly behind them. That didn't necessarily make the room they were (possibly) in any lighter and instead made it creepier.

Jack gulped nervously. "What's with the lights?"

Kairi squinted her eyes with hopes to adjust to the darkness. She said uncertainly, "I don't know. Maybe the headmistress forgot to pay the bill or-"

The redheaded girl was interrupted by a gust of wind that blew around the duo. In a matter of seconds the room was illuminated by hundreds of candles that surrounded the whole place. Jack wished the lights were off again, the room was nearly covered in cobwebs and looked like something out of a _Tim Burton_ movie. And if that wasn't strange enough a weird thumping noise was coming from the floor. **(1) **

"Should I be freaked out by that," Jack asked while shaking in fear. The thumping got louder and soon turned into a sound similar to a drum beat and music began to play.

**Mystery Voice: Very superstitious, writing's on the wall~**

Jack nearly screamed like a girl and said, "What's up with that?"

**Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall~**

"Oh come on, there's not even a-"A ladder fell right near them and the Goth nearly fainted.

**Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass**

**Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past**

Jack had enough of this and yelled, "All right that's it I'm leaving!"

Kairi gaped in disbelief, "But we just got here."

"And stay in this haunted house, forget it."

**When you believe in things that you don't understand**

**Then you suffer**

Before Jack could leave he bumped into a dark figure. The figure was around the same height as Jack, at least an inch or so taller, his clothing was nearly almost completely black, appearing to be made of faded leather. He wore white gloves and had clawed fingers, the shoulders of his jacket were grey, and he had very small, black, bat wings on his upper back. His shoes were large, black ones with pointed toes and a grey stripe on their midsections. His legs were wrapped in what appear to be black and red bandages.

Jack could tell the boy didn't look human (beside the outfit) was that the canine teeth were pointed and his face, particularly the area around his eyes, was very ashen and shadowed in appearance. His hair had a dark shade of brown and he wore an orange mask on the right side of his face, covering his right eye. The mask was circular with small horns on the top, a jagged, jack o' lantern-esque mouth, and triangular eyes. The mask's right eye were green and the left one appears to be closed or scratched out. The boy made a evil looking grin and sung,

**Superstition ain't the way**

Jack screamed like a little girl and ran off, but before he could get anywhere he was blocked again by mummy in old wrappings and gave a friendly smile then sung the next line with the vampire**.  
**

**Mummy & Vampire: Very superstitious, wash your face and hands**

**Rid me of the problem, do all that you can**

Jack ran off towards a stair case near the room and nearly got to the top until he was stopped by an oozing green slime and chuckled. Just like the other two it began to sing. **  
**

**Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong**

**You don't wanna save me, sad is my song**

No surprise, Jack jumped but to his mistake he tripped and fell ungracefully down the stairs and groaned in pain. Kairi ran up to him, chekcing if he was okay.

She stared at him with concern eyes. "You're not hurt are you Jack?"**  
**

"Can I interest you in some free nematoade repellent, m'am?" **  
**

"Yep you're okay," Kairi deadpanned. Soon the two of them were surrounded by even more monsters and all sung to the music of Stevie Wonder.**  
**

**When you believe in things that you don't understand**

**Then you suffer**

**Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh**

**Very superstitious, nothin' more to say**

**Very superstitious, the devil's on his way**

**Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass**

**Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past**

**When you believe in things that you don't understand**

**Then you suffer**

**Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no!**

The vampire walked over to the redheads and glanced down at the unconscious Goth and asked Kairi, "You didn't tell 'im you were attending a school for monsters or that you and I are dating huh?"

Kairi shrugged, "He was gonna find out eventually."

* * *

**Me: **That was fun writing and I hope to wright tomorrow. :3

**(1)-** That's the outfit Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) wore when he was in Halloweentown.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'**  
**


	3. Maybe this is not a Trick

**Me: **I am pleased to bring you the 3rd chapter of this tale and I hope to bring it to a close soon. Happy Halloween!

* * *

_**~Maybe this is a treat~**_

"I can't believe you kept this from me Kairi," Jack said in disappointed. He had awakened at least on hour ago and was a bit ticked off that he was lied to. His cousin had unsuccessfully tried to get him to forgive her. At the moment the duo were in the school cafeteria sitting in one of the tables eating human food that was-thankfully-provided for the non-monster guests.

Kairi gave Jack a pleading look. "Please Jack I said I was sorry."

He glared at her and replied, "About what; the school being full of monsters or you having a boyfriend who's a vampire."

Kairi sighed, "I was going to tell you tonight at the dance and for the record Sora's a _Dhampir _or half-vampire; meaning he's not completely undead...so to speak." She bit on her lip before adding, "Besides everyone on my side of the family knew about this school due to the fact they've attended here too." Kairi gave her cousin another apologetic look and sighed. "It was my idea from the start to ask you to come 'cause I was tired to have left you out of the secret."

Kairi then took his hands and stared right into his eyes. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone about this school. Everyone here is really nice once you get to know them and they won't hurt you I swear. And it's like that old saying goes 'don't judge people based on appearances.'"

Before Jack could say anything an unfamiliar voice yelled, "Hey Kairi I need your-Oh was I interupting something?" Both humans turned around to explain their situation and Jack was absolutely tongue-tied when he saw the girl who spoke. She had violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun and wore the school's male standardize uniform. In a nutshell she looked like a normal punk rock loving rebelling girl but she wasn't a human girl. She had black whiskers and a yellow fox tail and ears to match.

The girl was about to say something until a huge chandelier came crashing down right where they where. If the girl was a human with normal human abilities she would've been crushed, but she wan not and was able to save the other two as well. The girl groaned before brushing herself and standing up. "Damn, that's what I was actually here to talk to you about Kairi. Apparently the guys working on the dance bought a chandelier online from the Paris Opera house and we you get what I'm trying to say right?"

Kairi sighed in annoyance and nodded,"Yeah I had a feeling leaving Naruto and Beast Boy in charge of the decorating while I was gonna be a bad idea."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" a British voice yelled. The three turned around fast and saw an angry brunette above on a balcony, fuming with rage. Her red highlighted hair was pulled in a pony-tail and her blue eyes stared intensively at the damaged floor. "We just clean the damned floor from the three-headed toad infestation last week and now I have to deal with this?"

The dark clad woman continued her rant while Jack glanced over at the girls and whispered, "Who the heck is that suppose to be?"

"Professor Ebony Gulliver, she's in charge of the music department," Kairi answered. "Normally she's okay but during this time of year she can be pretty...um aggressive if that's what you can say." She glanced over at the fox girl and said, "Oops sorry I didn't introduce you to my my cousin. Rika this is my cousin, Jack."

Rika glanced at him for a bit and smirked. "Pleased to meet you. Anyways Kairi I was hoping you could help with the last minute decorating for the dance hall."

Kairi pursed her lips. "I don't know if I can, I promised Jack I'd show him around-" "Actually **I **wouldn't mind to help out!" Jack eagerly exclaimed. Kairi gaped in shock. She knew from experience that Jack would never, never volunteer to do anything close to manual labor.

Rika gave an unsure smile but said, "Sure you can help out just try not annoy any of the students or **else~**." She gave an ominous hiss to the word 'else.'

Both humans exchanged glances but Jack shrugged and quickly fallowed the kitsune. Kairi stared at their retreating forms in disbelief. "I can't believe it. I've never seen Jack want to actually do work before; something's wrong with him," she quickly deduced.

"Yeah and that would probably be called a crush," a familiar voice confirmed. Kairi turned around and was embraced by none other than her half-vampire boyfriend, Sora.

"Crush," Kairi asked quizzingly.

Sora nodded. "Sure, he's acting the same way I did when I first met you."

Kairi couldn't help but blush at that comment. He bowed and asked if she was willing to go to the school dance with him and she happily agreed with his proposal and linked arms with him. They both walked to the dance hall to help out with the decorations.

* * *

Bright orange lights flickered on and off in the circular room and loud music boomed from the surround sound. Everyone, monster and human was partying to the beat and enjoyed the treats. It was _All Hallow's Eve _and they were partying like it was 999. They all covered their ears in discomfort when a screech from the microphone that blared the stereo. The woman smiled sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry, I just wanted to get your undivided attention."

She adjusted her reading glasses and continued to say, "I want to say that-" "THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVA!" another voice exclaimed. The brunette on the mike rolled her eyes at her older sister's outburst. Grey d'Isigny was the second oldest of three sisters Aoi, Ebony and herself (why they had different last names was a mystery to most).

Grey gently shoved her sugar rushed sister and laughed nervously to the mike. "Sorry again, and as the headmaster to the school it's my pleasure to introduce, the King of the Pumpkin Patch, the ghost with the most, the **real** Spirit of Halloween and a personal friend of mine; Jack Skellington!"

Everyone, including the humans, cheered loudly as fog appeared on the stage. Soon dark and eerie music played as voices begun to sing.

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, on the night of Halloween**

Some ghost began to fly through the walls and guests.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween, this is Halloween  
**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our night! Everybody scream!**

**On this night of Halloween**

A large furry blue monster with horns and purple spots named Sulley sprung out of a trapdoor and sung a verse.

Sulley: **I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Anther ghoul named the Flying Dutchman flew over and sung the next verse.

Flying Dutchman: **I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

Soon, the students grinned Cheshire grins and sung as the chorus, as if they were familiar with this piece of music.

Chorus: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

A few werewolves grouped together and sung too.

Werewolves: **On this night when we can fright  
**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song  
**

Grey jumped off the stage and sung through a megaphone while spinning about.

Grey: **On this night, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Ebony leaned near two vampires named Marceline and Marshal lee (Adventure Time) and gave eachother 'rack-on' hand gestures before they started to sing as well.

Ebony & the vampire: **Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you will-**

Some kids looked over the trashcan the trio talked about and jumped when a green monster called Oscar the Grouch yelled out them and told them to scram but he sung the next verse anyways.

Oscar: **Scream! This is Halloween**

Ginta and Babbo: **Red, and black, and slimy green**

Halo/Shriker: **Aren't you scared?**

Three witches named named the Sanderson sisters named Mary, Sarah, and Winifred (Hocus Pocus) respectively began to sing as they flew on broomsticks.

The Three Sandersons: **Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take your chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

Enchanted Tree: **Everybody scream! Everybody scream!**

The Tree held up a bunch of dead people who sand, "**On the night of Halloween."**

A clownish bad-guy called the Joker laughed maniacally as he ripped off his face…literally!

Joker: **I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**

Jack and Rika shivered slightly when they felt a draft and gasped in surprise when they say the gust of wind singing to them **  
**

The wind: **I am the 'Who' when you call 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair**

A being with a _troll-face_ grinned and sung in a creepy tune.

Troll-face:** I am the shadow on the moonlit night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**.

He then dissolved into bats that flew over the crowd, and everyone began to sing along.

Chorus: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween!**

At a guillotine, a blade came down as it sliced a pumpkin in half. A two children named Bill and Mandy sat next to the guillotine and sung.

Billy & Mandy: **Tender lumpings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

A halfa named Danny Phantom floated near them with his witch girlfriend, Sam Manson floating on a broom next to him singing.

Danny & Sam: **That's our job, but we're not mean**

**On the night of Halloween**

Chorus: **On this night**

Grey: **Don't we love it now?**

All: **Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

Every goblin, witch, and monster was gathered near the stage around a cauldron bubbling acid, cheering and chanting, some carrying torches. Everyone was in full spirits.

**Skellington Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee!**

A green one-eyes monster named Mike pulled on a rope, which was attached to a straw horse with a scary looking scarecrow sat.

**Make you jump out of your skin!**

**This is Halloween, everybody scream!**

**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?**

Suddenly the scarecrow sprang to life and swiped a flaming torch from one of the townspeople. Sora held onto his girlfriend while they soon joined by Jack and Rika who both looked at the stage with excitement.

**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
**

The scarecrow swallowed the torch whole and his whole body was set ablaze!

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! **

The specter began to do a little bit of a dance on board of the straw horse. His arms swung while wreathed in flames as he blew fire from his mouth, just to amaze the crowd of course.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! **

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

The scarecrow sprung off the horse and dove head first into the green acid, snuffing out the flames and vanishing beneath its murky surface. The four teenagers gasped in awe and sung the next part.

Kairi, Sora, Jack & Rika: **On this night we adore  
**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song**

The former scarecrow rose from the fountain, arms folded over his chest. It was a tall skeleton dressed in a black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat. He was the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. The crowd roared with delight

He spread his arms wide and grinned.

Everyone: **La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! **

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! **

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

Just as the song ended, the crowd roared with joy as witches cackled, werewolves howled, and others screamed at a fantastic performance. Jack clapped wildly, "Okay I admit this school's not so bad but I still think it's weird." The other three simply laughed but nodded in agreement. All in all, the night was still fairly young and the party had just began. They party-goers soon began to rock out to the classic song _Thriller_ and danced to the beat. Thus it was the ending to a 'fang-tasic' night.

* * *

**Me: **Well I hope you all enjoyed my 3-shot and wish to read more stories that I will work on soon. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving just in case and other things.

This whole story goes to two ladies who supported my idea from the get go, _Spellbound a.k.a soragirl4ever_ and _Flower-Lady Aerith_

Keep on Spookin' and Hauntin'

BOO!


End file.
